Carai Outtakes
by Eraellis Corcue
Summary: sometimes my mind wanders into very dirty places, and sometimes it's just out of continutity. whatever it is, if it doesn't fit Carai Al'Domorakoshi's rating or current plot, it goes here


Kyra cleared her throat and licked her lips as she walked to her room's door, turned around, and walked to the stairway, and repeated the process. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Eiri was already inside, primped and ready for her, and all she could think was, how in the name of the light can I ever please her?  
After all, Eiri was….well, she was obviously far above Kyra's ability. The way she swayed, she'd likely had all the best in the tower and more. There was no way that Kyra could ever measure up with them. Honestly she couldn't even see why she was wanted. She'd only ever been with Moiraine. She was awkward, angular, and mannish. Nothing to like there.  
But as she cleared her throat for the umpteenth time and slicked her hair back, the Riona voice in her head kept reminding her that there was nothing she could do about that. She was wanted, and she had to measure up. End of story.

But what a sad story! It had to end tragically. Kyra was not….she wasn't….she sighed. There was little she could do. Perhaps if she tried, it'd be better than leaving her there. Yes, it would. She had to try, at least. And maybe Eiri wanted to do all the…work. It sure seemed like it. She took a deep breath. She could do this. There was a gorgeous, voluptuous girl just aching to please her on the other side of the door. Many men never got this chance. She was blessed. Better take advantage.

Without thinking too much about it, she opened the door-  
-and was promptly slammed against the wall by a very hungry looking Eiri.

Lips crashed against lips, against skin, overwhelming heat engulfed her. The girl's hands, light how they moved! They seemed to be everywhere, touching everything, sliding under her jerkin with such expert skill that Kyra wondered if she'd not planned this out before hand.

"There you are, my knight. Were you nervous?" she asked between fiery kisses. Kyra could barely concentrate her thoughts long enough to answer. "Y-yes," was all she could manage. Eiri's lips had found her neck, and a tremor shook through her. Pleasure made her body arch as the girl suckled gently, working with her tongue to maximize it. It seemed Eiri was fully aware of that….sensitivity in Kyra. But how had that happened? Burn her if she cared.

"You shouldn't be. I won't bite."

The light caress of her warm breath, light! How it made her mind wander! Suddenly, all Kyra could see was her and Eiri, impossibly intertwined, screaming out in passion, in want, in need for each other. She wanted to take her, and she wanted it bad.  
As if possessed her hands held Eiri closer to her, lifted her shift over her head, and went straight for those perfect breasts. So shapely, so perky….just crying out to be touched, really. Calling for her caress.

Eiri laughed and pressed even closer still. "Like them, do you? They're all yours. Just yours, my knight. What do you want to do to them?"

Hers. All hers? The best gift she'd ever gotten. She rubbed them again, light, they were the best breasts she'd ever felt. She wanted to kiss them, to lick them! Without wasting any more time, she kissed one, flicked her tongue lightly over the nipple. The sound of Eiri's moan only heightened the pleasure. The thought that she was actually pleasing? That sent a wave of wetness between her legs.

She continued to lick, to bite, and Eiri's hands somehow managed to unlace her jerkin. She was standing there in a shift, and the look in Eiri's eyes said that wouldn't last long.  
The girl's leg crept up between Kyra's legs, massaging her just below her wetness. Oh, how she wished it would creep higher, would rub her proper! She couldn't stand it any longer. In one full motion, she swept Eiri into her arms and slammed her onto the bed. Eiri laughed as she twined her legs about Kyra's waist. Light, she was wet? Really? Kyra could hardly believe it. But she wasn't complaining. She trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts, lingered there. They really were perfect. Kyra could find no fault in them, and to see them erect for her…..well, it was something she enjoyed quite thoroughly.

Then, without warning, Eiri rolled them over. She was on top now, those perfect breasts hanging just inches from Kyra's face. She continued her suckling until Eiri pushed her gently back down on the bed.

Eiri's head moved downwards, slowly, slowly, relishing in every patch of skin she kissed. They way her tongue played across Kyra's skin... light, the shivers!

Everywhere Eiri's mouth traveled tingled. How the heat overwhelmed her. Light, Eiri's lips were on her own breasts now. Did she enjoy them as much as Kyra enjoyed hers? Oh, they'd never compare, but she wouldn't, no, couldn't ask her to stop. Not now. It felt so right, so blessedly wonderful. Eiri's tongue flicked over Kyra's nipple as she bit down hard. Kyra cried out, her hand rubbing against Eiri's wetness, her mouth kissing Eiri's furiously. She just couldn't get enough! This exquisite creature was all hers, and she'd do everything she could to please her.

Eiri's throaty moan egged her on, the slight arching of her body even more. She wanted her. Light, she wanted her. As Kyra rubbed slowly, delicately, the moans grew louder and louder, calling for her to continue. Eiri's face twisted in pleasure, then smiled like a hungry wolf. "Oh yes, my knight, you really do want me, don't you? I want you, too, more than you'll ever know," she said, as she lightly flicked her finger over Kyra's increasingly wet lips.

Kyra shivered, rubbing a little harder. How she wanted Eiri to take her then and there.

"Y-yes Eiri, I want you. I need you."

Eiri looked up into her eyes, the hungry wolf about to pounce on its prey, but unlike normal prey, Kyra wanted to be caught. She wanted to be devoured by this wolf.

Suddenly, Kyra felt a finger inside her.

"Oh light! Eiri!", she screamed, her hips arching slightly. Eiri kissed her neck. "Yes my knight. Scream, let me know just how much you want this."

She gasped and pressed closer to her goddess, her perfection, for a moment forgetting where she was. The only thing in her mind, the only thing that mattered was pleasure. The giving, and the taking, the exquisite rush through her body! She rubbed as hard as she could. Eiri's moan, Eiri's finger wriggling around inside her, could there be any greater joy? If there was, Kyra didn't know about it. She didn't want to. For her, this was the greatest joy.

Oh but it wasn't just Eiri's finger inside her, the girl was slowly trailing kisses all over Kyra. Yes, she must have had the best in the tower. As Eiri's lips kissed her neck, breasts, her stomach, and above her thighs, her other hand also moved. Teasing her, and alternating with her tongue. Light, how fast that finger moved, and now there were two? She screamed as the second one entered her, dug her nails deeply into Eiri's back. How wet she was! Kyra licked her lips. How she wanted to taste her! She felt her wetness trickle down her leg. Oh did Eiri feel the same?

Kyra moaned even louder, unable to keep track of what was going on but enjoying every second of it. She writhed as Eiri licked her, every muscle in her body seemed to contract, seemed to cry out for Eiri to do it harder, faster, for just a little while longer. Light, the ecstasy!

"For the love of the light, more, faster!"

Eiri smiled, "Are you sure? You don't want me to stop? I could, you know. If you want me to." But just after finishing that statement, her tongue moved faster, her fingers increasing their force, their speed inside Kyra. She could barely breathe, the pleasure overwhelming her, but she managed to scream.

"No! Don't stop! I am my desire for you, I'd be nothing if you did!" Eiri continued her mad thrusting, her onslaught of pleasure. Oh yes, how she thrashed! How she was enjoying this! Kyra's muscles contracted over Eiri's fingers, her whole body arching up into them. She was going to burst!

"My Eirianette! I can't ... hold it anymore!", and with Eiri's fingers thrusting furiously, her tongue teasing her lips, Kyra came. Fast and hard, squirting all over Eiri's fingers, and into her mouth.

Eiri laughed and lapped it all up, licking every little bit of her. "Ah, my knight, you taste so exquisite!" she said.

Light, Kyra couldn't hold herself back any longer. Putting her strength to use, she rolled them over again and parted her goddess' legs. She roughly slid in her tongue, tickling the spot that had just been so wonderfully pleasured by Eiri.

Eiri cried out, digging her nails into Kyra's shoulders. "Oh my knight! How well you please!", she said, gasping, her legs tightening around Kyra. Kyra was still quite delirious with the passion, but a small voice said, I please well? Thank the light for that!

Her tongue licking her top to bottom, rolling side to side before returning to tickle Eiri's spot. Kyra could feel Eiri's nails dig deeper, her screams growing louder as she licked her. She moved her tongue painfully slow, only increasing her speed in tiny increments.

"Oh Kyra! Kyra! Faster!", she screamed, and Kyra licked faster. How could she say no? If Eiri'd asked her for the moon, she would have found a way to give it to her.

"Yes! That's it! Faster still, Kyra, faster!" Kyra's tongue moved furiously, one of her hands rubbing Eiri just as fast while the other caressed her breasts. Light how she loved those breasts! Kyra felt Eiri's muscles contract, and her legs tighten even further as Eiri screamed! "Oh my knight! My Kyra! Are you ready for me?" She came into Kyra's mouth, squirting what felt like delicious fountains of sweetness.

Kyra moaned softly, gasping with the taste of her. She wanted every drop! She licked every spot she could, taking it all in. Top to bottom, side to side went her tongue, licking her until there was nothing left. Eiri roughly pulled her up and kissed her. She kissed her back with just as much fire, the taste of her Eiri mixing with her own. Light, she couldn't be happier as she collapsed into Eiri's arms and laid her head on those lovely breasts.

"Oh Eiri, that was ... amazing. You were amazing." Eiri laughed softly, kissing her again. "Oh my knight, I'm afraid I can't take all the credit. You weren't bad yourself. In fact, you were quite good." She smiled at Kyra, and how beautiful it looked. Eiri's smile made her whole face light up, and Kyra couldn't help smiling back.

"You really think so? I was afraid I wouldn't be. I've only had one other lover, you see, and you're so perfect that-"

Eiri cut her off with another kiss. "Hush now. You can sure bet you pleased me! Don't you remember how I screamed for you? How I screamed for more?"

Kyra blushed, and looked down, but down were where those exquisite shapely pieces of perfection were! Oh light, just the thought of what had happened made her blush even more crimson.

"Yes, I do." She said closing her eyes, and laying her head back down on her comfortable pillows. Eiri ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Then it's okay right? I pleased you, and you pleased me. You don't know how long I've wanted you. How I've dreamt of doing all those things to you."

Kyra smiled lazily. "You always say that! as if we've known each other. it's only been two weeks, Eiri, but it feels like forever. Like we've been together for ages" and it did. light, it did. it felt like she'd known this woman all her life and longer

"Go to sleep now my little lady knight. Don't think about it. Maybe one day, I'll tell you the story of two tragic souls who lost their path, and in doing so, lost each other. Then I shall also tell you of their amazing reunion, and how even lost souls can find happiness."

But Kyra was already asleep, lulled by Eiri's soft comforting tone. She would never know how hard it was for Eirianette Basir to utter those forbidden words, to even speak of that sad story that she treasured so much. She looked down at Kyra's sleeping form, at her soft smile. Ahh, how beautiful she looked. Was she having a good dream? Eiri hoped so. She laid back, Kyra still asleep on top of her, and closed her own eyes. Life was good, she had this perfect little lady by her side, and she wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

ahem. well, that's what went on in the rose garden that night! i had to get it out of my system. thoughts? 

Eraellis


End file.
